


A Cake For Two

by WillLecter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillLecter/pseuds/WillLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis needs help baking a cake for Eleanor- then he realises how much he likes Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How To Bake A Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Not written by be, written by my friend Tash (who has posted it on wattpad) so creds to her

Louis needed to bake a cake. A birthday cake to be precise, for Eleanor- his girlfriend of 3 years. The only problem was that Louis didn't actually know how to make a cake.  
Yes, he had tried before- numerous times; but each time something went wrong. Either the cake was too flat, too burnt, too soggy, too hard. Anything that could go wrong, did. So Louis decided to call an expert. Well not an actual expert, but someone who Louis knew, from first hand experience, was fully aware on his way around a kitchen. And a cake? Of course he could make one.  
Louis called his expert. "Harry? I need your help"  
"What's up boo? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine." The slight sigh of relief from the other end of the phone made Louis chuckle. He loved how worried Harry got about him, it made him feel loved. Not that Eleanor didn't. It was just different with Harry.  
"Can you get to mine as soon as possible though?"  
"Course, I'm on my way." Louis could hear the patter of his footsteps as he raced down the stairs of the flat his apartment was in.  
"Thanks Hazza"  
"No problem" The faint sound of an engine could be heard from Louis' end of the line.  
"You're the best" Louis said with a look of gratitude smeared across his face.  
"I know, I know. Hang up already it's hard to drive while I'm on the phone!"  
"Sorry sorry!! I'll hang up now. See ya"  
"I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye boobear"  
Louis ended the call.  
11 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Louis opened it and invited Harry indoors.  
"You're late" joked Louis.  
"My apologies your highness" said Harry as he bowed. "Now what did you need?"  
Louis had to explain that he didn't know how to bake a cake. Harry just smiled and mumbled something Louis couldn't quite make out. He figured Harry had agreed to help him and got out the ingredients, at least what he thought the ingredients were for a cake.  
"Sugar, flour, oil, chocolate?" Asked the older man looking for a sign of approval from Harry.  
"Nearly" Harry laughed. "Use butter, not oil, it may be less healthy but boy does it taste better. You need eggs too. We'll add the chocolate later"  
Louis looked right into Harry's eyes. His love for cooking was obvious, there was a twinkle in his eyes as he talked about the ingredients his friend would need. Louis always looked up to Harry. Not just because of his height but also because Harry had a dream, a goal in life, he knew what he wanted to do; Louis didn't have a clue. He loved it when Harry talked about his future bakery. He couldn't keep track with most of it of course, but the way his best friend spoke about the things he'd do and the place he'd go, it gave him butterflies. Not the same kind of butterflies he got around Eleanor obviously. But there were still butterflies, and he was finding it harder and harder to ignore them.


	2. How To Crack An Egg

Louis went to open the fridge door. He rummaged through the endless amounts of food he owned until he eventually found some eggs: one problem - there were only two left. Harry explained that to make Eleanor's cake the size Louis wanted, he'd need three eggs. Disappointed, Louis decided to just make a smaller cake with less ingredients. He made his way back over to the kitchen counter pretending to juggle the fragile eggs. Louis sat up on the kitchen counter watching the cooking expert as he examined the eggs to make sure they were not cracked. Harry then asked his friend it he wanted to crack an egg into the bowl so they could mix the ingredients. They agreed on cracking one each. Knowing Louis there'd be no egg in the mixing bowl, only shell. Harry did his first in order for Louis to observe his techniques. This seemed like a simple task to Louis, you crack an egg on the side of the bowl and make sure no shell gets in. But watching Harry do it made it appear to be a whole lot harder.   
Harry's precision for such a simple thing fascinated Louis, the way he took his time to perfect such a little thing. Harry turned round to face Louis only to notice the older man had been staring at him, "Wanna try?". Louis however, didn't want to try. After seeing Harry work his magic, he was a little nervous about getting it wrong. He wanted to impress Harry, he had no idea why because Louis shouldn't really care what Harry thought of him. They were friends after all, he knew Harry liked him -as a friend of course- but recently Louis had always felt the need to be the best around Harry. It was weird to be honest.   
Louis decided on something better. He picked up his egg to crack it over the bowl, but in a split second he turned to Harry and cracked the egg all over the curly -and now very eggy- haired boy.   
"What the fuck was that?" Harry questioned sounding rather angry. Louis simply stared at him then burst out laughing. After a while, the egg covered boy joined in.   
Ten minutes of solid laughter later, Harry decided he should clean up. Louis let his friend use his shower and borrow some clothes, so Harry disappeared into the bathroom to quickly rinse off the egg. Waiting, Louis went to his bedroom to get Harry some clothes he thought might fit. Harry was a lot taller than Louis after all. None of Louis' tops would fit Harry, Louis realised, as most of his tops were tight on him.   
"Oh well, he can just wear some of my jeans. I'm sure he won't mind not having a t-shirt, I certainly won't mind him not having a t-shirt" said Louis out-loud without even thinking.   
"What was that?" Harry walked into the bedroom with a towel around his waist. Louis eyes travelled down towards towel. The half naked boy blushed and tried to hide his body without Louis noticing. Louis noticed.   
"You don't have to hide you know. We are best friends aren't we? Nothing I haven't seen before" Louis half laughed, trying to make the very awkward silence slightly less awkward. "I have some shorts you could borrow but all my tops are either dirty or too small for you. Sorry"   
Harry assured Louis it was fine and he'd just go without a shirt. He quickly realised that's what Louis must've been muttering but decided not to say anything. "Wait, my boxers are soaked, do you have a spare pair?" Louis agreed to let his friend borrow some of his underwear. He found it weird knowing Harry would be wearing a pair of his boxers. I mean they were friends, best friends in fact, but sharing underwear was something Louis didn't really think came under the agenda of friendship.   
"Get out so I can get changed already" Harry chucked a pillow at Louis and the older boy giggled. Who knew that such a simple and innocent giggle could cause your heart to do backflips? Well now Harry knew.   
Louis skipped out of his bedroom and went to wait in the kitchen, the uncooked cake mixture sat in the bowl. It took Harry a matter of seconds to enter the kitchen, shirtless. Louis felt is eyes fall upon the younger man's torso. His eyes traced Harry's many tattoos and he couldn't help but notice how muscular he'd become since the last time he'd seen him topless - about a month ago. Harry noticed Louis was staring and broke the silence.   
"Shall we continue baking?"


End file.
